


Little Omega II

by whelpie



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Viktor spelt with a k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 22:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15375216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whelpie/pseuds/whelpie
Summary: The day after Yuri and Viktor got off.





	Little Omega II

**Author's Note:**

> sorry i took 5 months to write this i’m lazy.

Viktor came all over the omega’s plump chest and on his pretty face partly. The alpha’s seed dripping from Yuri Plisetsky’s chin. The petite boy’s jaw was dropped and the sweetest expression was upon his face. Yuri fell to the floor and Viktor was quick to catch him. 

“Are you alright, Kitty?” Viktor whispered, concerned. He’d just fucked this fourteen year old to who was twelve years his junior. 

The alpha watched intently as the blond boy’s chest raised up and down, his breaths heavy. His semen still spread across his tits and face. “I’m alright, thank you Viktor,” Yuri smiled sweetly, “can you help me clear up.” He blushed, embarrassed. To that Viktor brought his nose to the omega’s neck and inhaled the sweet scent. He carried Yuri over to the shower and gently washed him. The older man then proceeded to dry the omega.  
“Viktor!” Yuri yelled as the alpha was groping him with a towel, ‘drying’ him. Viktor had a tight grip on Yuri’s waist, kneading into the blond’s baby fat and with his other hand he wiped his tits, giving each a firm squeeze. He did the same to his ass, thighs. Yuri whined as the man wiped along his cunt. “Viktor please…”

Yuri looked so into it, his hair a mess and thighs clenching. “Get dressed, little kitty.” 

The kitten rushed to his locker and picked up the clothes Viktor had discarded earlier. Bending down and showing off his tight, virgin pussy. The alpha sucked in the sight and resisted taking the boy there. Yuri quickly got dressed into his casual attire and was ready to go.  
Viktor joined him at the door of the rink and Yuri grabbed his hand. The older man tightened his grip around the tiny hand. He found it adorable how small Yuri was. Only standing to Viktor’s chest, his shoulders so narrow. The two stepped out the door into the cold.

“Do you want a lift home, little kitty?” Viktor smirked. Yuri’s eyes lit up but a sweet blush came to those cheeks. He squeezed the alpha’s hand. “Yes…” he accepted.

The two got into Viktor’s car. As the alpha began to drive he felt the weight of the sweet omega’s head on his shoulder. Viktor smiled at the boy’s sweetness. Already he was so enthralled by Yuri.  
The drive to Yuri’s was about twenty minutes. When they got there, Nikolai, Yuri’s grandfather, was outside his house. The old man was making his way to Viktor’s car, and the alpha quickly shook Yuri awake. “Thank you for the ride Vitya, it’s much better than the bus.” Yuri smiled, rubbing his eyes. He was so cute.  
“It’s alright, Yura. Keep quiet…”  
The blond got out of the car and slammed the door and ran to his grandfather. Viktor drove away, a sly grin on his face. Yuri was his.

 

-

The next day at the rink, Yuri was all over Viktor. The man couldn’t blame the younger’s affections, but discretion was still something Viktor worried about. How scandalous would it be if the world found out its most talented figure skater was having sexual relations with a fourteen year old. 

Still, the rink was quiet today. The two were supposed to be warming up as Yakov taught a kids class. Instead they were ‘hiding’ at the back and Yuri was snuggled into Viktor’s lap. This could perhaps be perceived as innocent, but with a closer look you’d see Viktors cock hardening against Yuri’s ass.  
The omega wriggled around, knowing exactly what he was doing. He turned to Viktor and smirked with those pretty pink lips. He brought them to Viktor’s ear.  
“Please can we do that again, Alpha.” He whispered.

“What would ‘that’ be, kitty?” Viktor questioned, fully knowing what the kitten was insinuating.  
Yuri sighed lightly and rolled his pretty eyes. He brought his hands to the alpha’s cock, squeezing it. “You know what I mean.”

The older gave in and pushed Yuri down. They were completely hidden by the chairs in front. He pulled down his skating sweats and revealed his long, meaty cock. The tip red with need to fill a certain kitty. The sight made Yuri’s cunt clench and he felt wet slick being produced.  
Viktor gasped as Yuri wrapped his petite hands around his cock. All ten fingers. He wrapped his own hand around the back of Yuri’s head and pushed him down onto his wanting cock. As the wet heat engulfed it, he gasped. He looked down to the sight of Yuri Plisetsky gagging on his cock, only the tip as well. His eyes beginning to water as he looked up longingly at the alpha. Little whines escaping him.  
Yuri loved the smell, he continued gagging on Viktor’s cock and pushed deeper. The older man pulled on his blond strands, and tears continued to leave his pretty green eyes.

Although Viktor appreciated head from the omega, he wanted to cum inside his pussy. He roughly pulled Yuri from his cock and the omega fell to the floor, saliva surrounding his lips, dripping onto himself and the floor. The best thing, Viktor realised, was the wet patch in his crotch area.

Viktor brought his foot to Yuri’s private area and brushed against the omega’s wetness. The boy clenched his thighs, so unbelievably turned on in this moment, his youthful body unable to take such pleasure.

“Come here, kitten.” 

Yuri rushed to straddle the man. Viktor licked a stripe up his neck, the omega shook in pleasure, rolling his pussy against the man’s hard cock that he longed to have inside him, stretching him, filling him.

The alpha was quick in discarding the omega’s pants and underwear, revealing the scent of slick wetness. Yuri’s clit was practically throbbing, begging to be touched. Viktor brought his fingers to the blond’s wetness. rubbing along thhe exterior, Yuri’s whines increasing, rolling against the long fingers. 

“Vitya, please fuck me with your big cock, I want to feel you stretching my little virgin cunt, please fill me with your cum… D- d…” Yuri cried.

Viktor continued to tease the younger, relishing in his lost pleas. “What were you about to call me?” 

The omega rolled into the alpha’s fingers, crying out. “D- da- daddy!”

The name sent Viktor wild. He brought his leaking cock to the tight pussy and entered the welcoming heat. He bottomed out and Yuri fell to the base.

“Ow! Daddy please fuck me!” Yuri was lost to his own pleasure and wanted nothing more than to become a sleeve for Viktor’s cock. Like the omega he was. The alpha smirked and fucked up into Yuri’s g-spot. Yuri so small, his cock protruding out the bottom of his stomach. As he fucked up into the boy, a bulge appeared in his stomach. He truly was stretching and filling the omega.

“Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!” Yuri exclaimed with each thrust. 

“Fuck Yuri. So fucking sexy, look at you, taking your first cock so well like the bitch you are. You tight cunt takes me so well, your body wants be to impregnate you. Fucking take my seed you little bitch.”  
Viktor thrust up into the beautiful omega, and released him cum into his womb. As he pulled out, his seed leaked down the omega’s thighs.

“You’re mine, you will have my babies, you’re my omega, my bitch, you are only mine.” Viktor whispered.

“Yes, daddy.” Yuri smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos, comments or subscribe if you enjoyed!


End file.
